


Not Really A Flying Visit

by Ailette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Imported, M/M, Nino in a maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno visits Nino during the filming of Yamada Taro Monogatari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really A Flying Visit

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/53159.html)  
> Beta: eufry ♥   
> A/N: So, my first ever fic in Arashi fandom. *waves* I thought I'd start by writing something short and decided for some smut which then became, uh, a lot longer than it was supposed to be. xD This fic takes place during the filming of Yamada Taro Monogatari. And I only realized after I finished this that there are no trailers for Japanese drama shooting. @.@ But, anyway, hope you'll like it.

The moment he opened the door to Nino’s trailer with a wide grin and a happy “Surprise!” and actually saw the younger man, he knew he probably should have given him a heads-up about his visit. He also knew why Sho had been grinning like that when he pointed him in the right direction.

Nino stood in the middle of the room, one foot propped up on the chair in front of his make-up mirror and in the process of pulling off a stocking. Since he’d completely frozen on the spot the moment he recognized that cheerful voice, Ohno had the perfect opportunity to take him in in his entirety. The most obvious thing to notice was of course the black maid uniform, complete with a frilly white apron and a bow around his neck. His hair was completely tousled – probably because of the wig lying on the nearby table – and if Ohno wasn’t slowly beginning to hallucinate, he was wearing make-up as well. Not just the usual powder for the camera, either, but full blown girly girl make-up.

Ohno tried very hard not to start laughing, but Nino wearing not only shimmering lip gloss (after all, they’d all had to do that at one point or another in their career) but also having his cheeks covered in what could only be _blush_ was just a little too much without any mental preparation beforehand. He tried to cover it up with a quick hand shoved over his mouth, but it was too late as a strangled chortle escaped his lips before his fingers were even anywhere near his face.

However, it was enough to break Nino out of his stupor. With one quick movement he had the stocking off his leg and flung into the corner of the room, hands on his hips as he glared at Ohno.

“Have you never heard of the principle of knocking before entering?”

All Ohno could do was shake his head and finally completely lose the battle for composure as Nino’s glossy lips turned into a well-pronounced pout. The younger man not so patiently waited for the other to calm down, tapping his right foot in annoyance the whole time.

“Done?” He eventually muttered, glare only intensifying as Ohno nodded, a smile still playing across his features.

“Sorry,” he said and wiped a tear off the corner of his eyes, shining with mirth. “But you look really cute.”

Nino groaned and turned his back to his visitor in order to find the earlier discarded stockings. Wardrobe would probably make him pay for them if he gave another pair back with a runner. The quick movement had nothing at all to do with the fact that an unwilling smile was tugging at his lips. It was impossible to get properly mad at Ohno.

“At least close the door behind you,” he huffed and neatly folded the stockings in a way that seemed to make some sort of sense. He didn’t exactly do this every day; it would have to do.

There was a silent ‘click’ behind him and he heard Ohno shuffling closer, plopping down on the make-up chair that gave an undignified squeak.

“What are you doing here, anyway? I thought we were only doing your cameo in a couple of weeks.”

A grunt was the only reply he got and he rolled his eyes as he started tidying up the table, only then noticing that the older man was positively staring at him. He let out a nervous chuckle, feeling unusually vulnerable under the unwavering eyes.

“It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me in a dress,” he muttered, almost more to himself, but Ohno answered anyway.

“Yeah, but… I’ve never seen you with make-up before.”

For some reason, Nino’s heart sank a little at that. He couldn’t pinpoint why, maybe… Maybe he’d just hoped for something a little more… _different_ as an answer? He didn’t even know himself. Maybe all that hairspray the stylist had used to keep his wig in place was finally getting to him. Dropping the stuff he’d just carefully gathered up in an unorganized heap on the small couch – to tidy up later – he started to smile anyway.

“Well, you’ve got good timing though. I’m only filming a couple more scenes today and those are after dark, so I’ve got a couple of hours off till then. Wanna grab some lunch?”

He turned around to see Ohno frowning at him. It took him a second to recognize it as the Ohno patented ‘I wasn’t actually done talking yet’ frown, which often appeared as people tended to be completely ignorant of his pace. He probably hadn’t heard a word of what Nino had just said. Resigned, Nino waited for the other man to pick up from where he left off.

“And there’s usually a camera rolling somewhere when you’re wearing dresses.” He reached out to entwine Nino’s fingers with his, only absently noticing the sparkly nail polish as he pulled the younger man closer. “Which is kind of annoying.”

Nino’s knees bumped into his as he came to an awkward halt in front of him, the caravan being rather narrow to begin with. It only made Ohno grin, using the younger man’s brief moment of imbalance to tug a little more forcefully on his hand. The result was a startled yelp and a lapful of Nino, his free hand clamped down over Ohno’s shoulder to keep from falling on the floor. Ohno made a grunt of approval, entirely content with the result of his little idea. Well, almost entirely.

Using his own free hand to cup Nino’s neck, he took a brief moment to enjoy the startled wide eyes in front of him before finally sealing his lips over Nino’s. It wasn’t really meant as a peck, but he waited for the man in his lap to catch up with the situation, humming his approval when the hand on his shoulder relaxed and Nino almost melted into him; tongue almost instantly darting out to lick Ohno’s bottom lip. They lost themselves in the kiss for as long as lung capacity allowed them to; Nino then pulled back a little to gasp for air.

The gaze that fell upon Ohno was full of fondness, a little mischief starting to sparkle in the hazel eyes.

“I’m assuming you locked the door,” he said, though it was a bit difficult to understand when he decided to bury his face in Ohno’s neck the next moment.

“I did.” He let his hand trail thoughtfully down Nino’s spine, tangling itself into the ribbon of the apron just over the small of his back.

Nino snickered into Ohno’s shoulder. “Pervert. You totally came for a quickie.”

Ohno had the nerve to actually pout at that – with his hand just vanishing under the rim of Nino’s dress, making him gasp in surprise as he cupped his ass.

“You just said you’re off for the next few _hours_ ,” Ohno reminded him sullenly; his tone completely detached from his actions as his hand was busy trying to determine whether or not Nino was wearing his normal underwear by touch alone.

“So you were listening to me after all,” Nino realized with a little satisfaction in his voice as he carefully began to manoeuvre out of Ohno’s lap and back onto his feet. He pecked Ohno on the nose with a smirk and started to fumble with the zipper of the dress as he took a small step away. “I hope you came prepared, though, because I’m not in the habit of storing lub-”

“Stop.”

A firm hand closed around his, effectively halting his efforts to get rid of his clothes. Questioning eyes turned to his boyfriend, who only grinned as he got out of the chair and closed the distance between them again, pressing Nino into the make-up table.

“I just told you that I like this on you,” he muttered directly into Nino’s ear, soft lips brushing the shell ever so slightly as he spoke. The younger man couldn’t answer with anything but a small whimper, the edge of the table behind him starting to dig into his back. He really, really liked that glint in Ohno’s eyes – it just made it so damn difficult to think straight.

As an almost angelic smile made its way onto the older man’s lips, the only conscious thought Nino could assemble in his head was that he really, really didn’t get why this man wasn’t being showered with acting offers. He certainly had the talent – pulling off an expression like that even as his hands were snaking their way down to his hips and grabbing a firm hold of them.

 " Leave it on?” He asked sweetly and all Nino could do was nod, once, before he was suddenly spun around and found himself grabbing for support yet again as his own mirror image blinked at him in utter astonishment.

“Nino-chan is such a good boyfriend,” Ohno sing-songed behind him and tugged, with one swift movement, his underwear down.

Nino didn’t really like being able to see the way his cheeks turned even pinker under the blush as he stepped out of the pants, so he threw a glance over his shoulder instead. He watched Ohno with amusement as the older man easily discarded his t-shirt next to Nino’s wig and stockings.

“Aren’t you efficient today.”

His hands never once halting as he opened his belt, Ohno locked eyes with him and smiled a little sheepishly. “There hasn’t really been a chance to do this lately,” he said earnestly and Nino quickly had to look away again, completely forgetting about the mirror.

Since filming had started on Yamada Tarou Monogatari, he really hadn’t made much time for Ohno. Their schedules would usually overlap often enough for them to see each other almost every other day, but with both him and Sho working on this drama, things had to be shifted around quite a bit, resulting in only brief and busy meetings with the other Arashi members. Even most of his free time he’d spent with Sho lately, just because it was convenient to go for a drink after work. It had been over three weeks since he’d last been completely alone with Ohno like this.

Too lost in thought, he jumped when his partner’s firm body pressed up against him again; this time only one thin layer of clothing separating them, making it easy to feel Ohno’s length against his buttocks, already hard. Almost unconsciously he gripped the edges of the table a little tighter, staring at Ohno through the mirror.

Long fingers found their way to Nino’s thighs, sliding up to the hem of his dress and easily lifting it along; just high enough to allow the trailing fingers access to Nino’s twitching cock. One hand was drawing circles on the inside of his thigh, drawing ever closer before slowly descending again as the other tried to get higher but was hindered by the table’s edge. Ohno grunted once and tugged Nino’s waist backwards a bit, impossibly even closer into him so Nino’s half hard cock was now void of any and all contact until that talented hand came back.

“Spread your legs a little,” Ohno ordered, voice wavering just the slightest bit as Nino immediately complied. He made an appreciative noise at the back of his throat as his hand ran up the smooth inside of Nino’s thighs again, this time with more intent as it reached further up to cup and fondle the younger man’s balls and making him draw in a sharp breath.

It was a sign of how long it truly had been since their last time that Nino was almost instantly hard, concentrating as well as he could on the surface of the table beneath his elbows so he didn’t completely lose control.

“It’s been too long, huh,” Ohno murmured behind him and Nino felt his face grow hotter again, never able to anticipate just how good Ohno was at reading him. Even in less telling situations where he didn’t have Nino bend over the make-up table and his hand under his dress.

He heard a soft popping noise but didn’t dare to turn and take a look. Ohno’s voice inching even closer as he started to drop kisses along the line of his neck was taking up enough concentration already.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait. It’s been just as long for me, after all.” The soothing quality of the words was completely lost because of the way Ohno’s voice had turned hoarse and it made Nino shiver and try to finally turn his face to be reminded of the way those dark brown eyes turned almost completely black when his partner’s voice changed like that. He was greeted by a feral grin, lips quickly descending on his and tongue slipping into his mouth without waiting for permission.

Nino moaned into the kiss, enjoying the way Ohno’s tongue so easily gained dominance over his. The older man chose that moment to start running his finger up the underside of Nino’s length, trailing along the thick vein to the very tip. As he formed a loose fist around the head, Nino’s hips bucked forward automatically; only to have the fingers go back to teasingly running over his cock. His groan was completely swallowed by Ohno’s mouth sealed over his, as was the small whine that followed when Ohno made no move to become more serious.

Never one to be easily subdued, Nino did the exact opposite of what Ohno expected, pressing back against the other and making him gasp and pull away from the kiss as his cock shifted to fit snugly between Nino’s buttocks.

“You said… you weren’t going to… make me wait,” Nino panted and curled his lips into a pout. Ohno’s own were glistening with saliva and some of Nino’s lip gloss, slightly swollen and a deep shade of red. He couldn’t help but be distracted for a bit as they transformed from a perfect ‘o’ to a mischievous grin.

“So impatient,” Ohno chided and Nino hated that he didn’t seem half as much in need of oxygen as he did. His mind went into a blissfully blank state as the previously teasing hand suddenly tightened around his cock, however, and he almost entirely missed Ohno’s next words.

“I’m not going to be able to hold back once I get started.”

All Nino could do was moan again as the fist around him began to slowly pump, making his entire body rock with the motion and the table under him rattle. Finally, he could also feel Ohno’s other hand again, two slick fingers circling his entrance; dipping into him just enough to spread the lube on the surface before they were gone again.

Nino didn’t even get the chance to gather enough brain cells to bemoan their loss when they were already back again and this time pressing in further. The abundance of lube made it relatively easy for them to slide in completely. He was completely unprepared for the moment the fingers made a quick circling motion inside him. A strangled gasp escaped him and his knees buckled, but Ohno’s arm quickly slung itself around his waist; supporting his weight easily for the time it took Nino to remember that he could lean more heavily onto the table instead.

“Oh-chan,” he breathed, his eyes firmly closed as he was panting harshly; acutely aware of the heavy body pressing into to his back. “I can’t – if you do that… I won’t… _Aah_!”

His incoherent string of words were easily cut off when Ohno did that thing with his fingers again, brushing Nino’s prostate more purposefully this time. He was nothing but a helpless pile of nerves under his partner’s ministrations and it took him far too long to regain speech.

“ _Please_ … stop… if you keep doing that… I’m going to… _aah_ … come before you’re even… _fuck_ …”

His voice was weak and he still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, the mere imagination of what he might see if he looked into the mirror now by far too embarrassing and detailed for him to face. Ohno took pity on him, however, and pulled his fingers back out. Hot breath was sending shivers down Nino’s neck as the older man started to speak again, and damn him, he was chuckling a bit while speaking.

“Okay,” he said simply and took a firm hold of Nino’s butt cheeks, spreading them wide and exposing the puckering hole there. Ohno mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘cute’ and Nino could feel the heat spread all the way down his chest this time. He wanted to bury his head in his arms, but Ohno’s voice was loud and clear when he gave Nino the order to properly brace himself on the table next. He kicked Nino’s legs as far apart as the restrictions of the dress allowed and then—

Nothing. Nino squirmed against Ohno’s hold, suddenly acutely aware of the way the black housemaid uniform was clinging to his body. He had to look absolutely ridiculous like this. Even the fingernails that were drilling into the wood were painted and glittered as girly as possible and why in God’s name had he agreed to this, he clearly hadn’t—

“God, you’re gorgeous. Come on, open your eyes.”

Ohno’s voice was like a lifeline and he immediately grasped onto it mentally, even as he was very firmly shaking his head. There was no way he was going to have sex while looking at himself in the mirror. He wouldn’t want to normally, but right now he was even wearing _make-up_.

He felt Ohno shift slightly behind him, pinching Nino’s butt at his stubbornness. “I can’t see your eyes like this,” Ohno said sadly and Nino felt a little guilty for being such a brat about something that would obviously make Ohno enjoy this even more, but, really… the thought of seeing himself like this was just too embarrassing to bear. As he shook his head again, Ohno sighed and Nino could vividly imagine the way he looked down and pouted just the slightest bit, eyes full of disappointment.

His resolve weakened at the mere thought and very, very carefully he peeked through his left eye to check on the whole situation. At first, he could only see himself – and it really was just as embarrassing as he thought it would be, even though the lip gloss had mostly worn off by now – but as he continued to glance further upwards he suddenly caught sight of Ohno, an intense expression on his face as he stared down Nino’s back, beginning to massage his buttocks a little. Before he could think about it, Nino had both eyes wide open, watching the older man who was completely oblivious to his gaze.

He could feel Ohno’s cock nudging at his entrance, drawing in a deep breath as one of Ohno’s hands slipped away to steady himself. With one swift and sudden movement, Ohno thrust forward, just enough to bury the head of his cock in Nino’s tight heat. It took all the air out of Nino’s lungs in one single moment and he was left gasping, holding onto the table with all his might as Ohno’s hands found their usual spot on Nino’s bony hips to keep him steady as he very slowly continued to move forward.

“ _Fu_ \-- Oh... _Ahh_.. Oh-cha _aaa_ … Oh-chan,” Nino finally managed to press out, sounding every bit as desperate as he felt. He wanted to grab Ohno’s hand and squeeze it tight as he waited for the familiar burn to subside, wanted to take hold of the strong shoulders to feel the muscles working there or slap his side playfully to signal him to move faster, but he couldn’t and it made his eyes sting. It was stupid to cry about this, but the thought only made his eyes water more, because, damn, it had been too long since he’d really touched Ohno and now that he was right there he couldn’t even—

“Shhh, it’s alright.” Ohno’s movements had halted completely. His thumb was brushing gently over Nino’s heated cheek, eventually cupping it completely to tilt the younger man’s head towards him, completely unphased by the residue of lube he smeared on his face in the process. Nino didn’t care either. He was too busy trying to stop his tears from spilling out, though that seemed to be a lost battle.

“Sorry,” he gasped, blinking hard. “I’m okay, it doesn’t… doesn’t hurt or anything. Just,” he hiccuped slightly and really, he didn’t know when he’d become such a cry baby. But the older man wasn’t listening to him anyway, just continued to stroke Nino’s cheek softly and leaning forward a little more into what had to be a rather awkward angle for him to carefully bump his forehead to Nino’s.

“I’m right here,” he said and Nino had to laugh, because even when Ohno claimed to be terrible at expressing himself, he always seemed to know just what Nino needed so desperately to hear. Nino’s vision finally cleared enough for him to see the smile tugging at Ohno’s lips. It was so incredibly sappy that it made Nino laugh again, breathless.

“I know.”

He clenched his cheeks to remind Ohno that he was not only aware of where his partner was, but that he’d also like to get on with it. He was more than satisfied when Ohno moaned, burying his face in the crook of Nino’s neck as he shallowly thrust into the heat surrounding him.

“Your mood swings – are terrible,” he breathed out with some difficulty.

They started rocking against one another in an unsteady rhythm, when Nino finally whispered embarrassedly,

“Your hand – can you…?”

And it wasn’t really a question, but Ohno understood anyway and his long fingers settled over Nino’s small ones on the edge of the table while his other hand was sneaking back to cover Nino’s neglected cock again. He was pumping once, adjusting the rhythm in which he was thrusting into Nino a bit so they were in sync. When he snapped his hips forward again, it made Nino quiver with need.

“Fa-faster,” he hissed helplessly and Ohno was once again reminded of his promise at the beginning and smiled into Nino’s neck, nibbling on the soft flesh a little to distract the younger man before he forgot all restraints and rammed into Nino. The whole table seemed to rattle with the movement, but all Nino could do was whimper when Ohno was already pulling out and almost immediately pushing back into him again; skin slapping against skin as he buried himself to the hilt.

He was sure that Ohno was unaware of the completely pornographic moans he was making, interlaced with his name every so often while his whole body was rocking with the force of Ohno slamming into him.

Nino was barely able to keep his eyes open, keeping them locked on the man towering over him. He was panting heavily, unable to concentrate on anything specific, just dimly aware of everything and being completely overwhelmed by it. Ohno’s hand covering his, the burning of his arms as they strained to keep him upright, the soft fabric of the dress fluttering with every motion of Ohno’s hand on his cock, Ohno’s mouth sucking lightly on his pulse, the drop of sweat dangling on the tip of his nose, the way Nino’s little finger had found it’s way over Ohno’s, the familiar and yet sorely missed feeling of Ohno’s thick cock inside of him, Ohno’s form pressed so close to him that they were practically one person, his name coming like a mantra from his partner’s lips, the dark eyes watching his every move with insatiable hunger in them, the quivering in his knees…

His whole body was tingling, too sensitive to every little touch and movement and Nino felt like he was about to collapse onto the floor at any second, could barely hold it together anymore. Ohno used that precise moment to tug firmly on Nino’s cock, making the younger man’s eyes roll into the back of his head screaming – something – as he spilled himself violently over Ohno’s hand. His head lolled forward and connected harshly with the wooden surface, but he hardly even noticed, only aware of Ohno’s movements inside of him as he spasmed around him; unable to do more than hold himself upright and moan hoarsely. Ohno’s movements turned sharper, a quick succession of desperate thrusts before he cried out Nino’s name and Nino could feel the heat inside of him spreading; the sensation making him feel light headed.

Only the table and Ohno’s shaking arm around his waist kept him from dropping languidly to the floor as he lay on the make-up table, desperately trying to regain his breath. The next thing he knew, he felt like he had to have blacked out for at least a few seconds, because by the time Ohno was carefully pulling out of him, he could actually feel his limbs again and winced slightly at the feeling of Ohno’s warm come trickling down his legs. His partner was now completely draped over his back, somehow supporting the both of them and smiling like the cat that got the _whole freaking cage_ filled with canaries.

“Maybe…” he breathed out and kissed Nino’s cheek, “We should spend more time apart.”

Nino didn’t manage more than a shaky laugh, too exhausted to even speak right now. He was eternally grateful when Ohno pried his hands off the table’s edges and moved them to the small bed on the far right, almost carrying Nino before falling down on the mattress and pulling the slight man on top of him. He was still shaking slightly when Ohno enveloped him in his arms, nuzzling his hair and closing his eyes for a few minutes; just soaking Nino’s presence in.

When Nino eventually started squirming a bit, he knew that it was time to move again. Manoeuvring the dead weight - ignoring the displeased grunt he got for it -onto the mattress, he got up and walked over to where he assumed the bathroom to be. On the first try, he opened a cupboard (and almost stepped in), but the second knob he turned did indeed turn out to be a minute bathroom. Grabbing some of the tissues he wet them and cleaned himself up, tossing them before finally grabbing one of the towels hanging there and using it instead. He returned to the sleepy form on the bed who was in the process of sluggishly building a cocoon from the blankets around him and sighed.

Without paying any attention to the heavy protests he received, he pulled the blankets away and shoved Nino’s housemaid uniform up to his stomach to clean him up as well. Nino’s hands were desperately slapping at him which eventually made Ohno look up to find his boyfriend’s face a bright shade of red, up to the very tip of his ears. He grinned and kept one hand firmly on the dress, keeping the younger man from shoving it down to cover himself. It wouldn’t do to ruin the blankets, after all.

“Oh-chan,” Nino whined, his voice husky from their earlier activities. The older man finally took pity on him.

“Sit up a bit,” he commanded and prodded Nino’s side when no reaction came. Eventually, he managed to get the dress up over his head and tossed it carelessly to the side, together with the towel, before he climbed into the bed again. Half covering Nino with his body, he tugged on the previously discarded blanket and pulled it over the both of them; his arm lazily draping itself over Nino’s side as the other rolled over to snuggle into him completely.

“Is it okay if we fall asleep for a bit?” Ohno asked groggily.

Nino nodded against his chest, purring a little when Ohno started running his fingernails softly over his side. “Sho-chan’s going to knock an hour before I have to be there anyway.”

Content, Ohno grunted, closing his eyes. He’d missed this as well; the warmth of Nino pressed up against him, just lazing about when it was only the two of them. Simply enjoying the very opportunity to be together. It was calming; in a way that nothing else came even close to.

However, he could tell that Nino wasn’t quite calmed yet. He was pulling Ohno’s arm around a bit, making it so that they were both pillowing their heads on it; Ohno on his hand and Nino on his upper arm. But even as his task was completed, he kept shifting ever so slightly; his foot twitching anxiously. There was obviously still something Nino needed to get off his chest. He sighed a little, enjoying the way it made Nino’s tousled strands of hair move a little.

“What’re you thinking?”

Nino’s movements stilled almost guiltily, but he sounded nothing but cheeky when he said,

“Whether or not I should tell you that I’m shooting a scene in an Qi Pao in front of the green screen last thing tomorrow evening.”


End file.
